Luna et Mister Dodo
by dobbymcl
Summary: Luna n'est pas une fille ordinaire donc elle n'a pas un animal commun comme un chat, un rat ou un hibou. Non, elle a un dodo.
1. Chapter 1

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée.**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

1 Œuf

Hagrid et Luna regardaient émerveillés l'œuf que la Serdaigle avait trouvé. Hagrid dit que dans cet oeuf il y avait un dragon. Luna secoua la tête. Elle était sure que dans cet œuf il y avait un dodo.

Quelques jours plus tard quand la coquille se fendilla, Hagrid et Luna virent un oisillon sortir de l'œuf en faisant des "plock plock plock". "C'est un dodo" s'exclamèrent en même temps le demi-géant et la Serdaigle.


	2. Chapter 2

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée.**

**Disclaimer 2 : J'ai oublié de le préciser mais l'idée du dodo de compagnie n'est pas à moi mais à Jasper Fforde. Un auteur génialissime qui me fait rire à voix haute. Si vous aimez l'humour absurde, 100% britannique : LISEZ  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

2 Bavard

Luna aimait beaucoup son dodo. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'elle disait mais elle était persuadée que oui. Mister Dodo, comme elle l'avait surnommé ne l'appelait pas Loufoca, ne se moquait pas d'elle quand elle lui parlait des nargoles ou des ronflaks cornus.

Oui, elle adorait ce volatile mais qu'est-ce-qu'il était bavard : "Hey comment tu veux que je révise mes BUSES si tu fais que parler ?" Mister Dodo la regarda puis répondit par une longue série de "plock plock plock..."


	3. Chapter 3

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

3 Il a dit que...

Ginny, Luna et Mister Dodo étaient assis dans le parc de Poudlard. Luna observait les nargoles volant autour des autre élèves qui profitaient du beau temps dans le parc de Poudlard. Mister Dodo ne cessait de discourir en faisant des "plock plock plock" qui agaçaient Ginny. Celle-ci tentait de réviser son cours de Métamorphose mais n'y arrivait pas à cause du bavardage de l'oiseau. Enervée, elle releva la tête et dit "ça suffit ! Franchement Luna il a dit quoi ton dodo ?"

Luna regarda Ginny de ses yeux rêveurs, puis sortant de son sac une plante ressemblant à un gros oignon, elle dit : "Il a dit que tu as besoin d'une ravegourde car trop de joncheruines t'embrouillent l'esprit."


	4. Chapter 4

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

4 Calamar

Un autre jour de beau temps, Luna et Mister Dodo étaient assis au bord du lac. Non loin d'eux, un groupe d'élèves de première année, lançait du pain au Calamar géant mais il ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Soudain un tentacule émergea pour attraper un morceau de pain. Mister Dodo se mit à émettre une série de "plock plock plock" enthousiastes pendant que Luna agitait la main en disant "Bonjour Monsieur Calamar !"


	5. Chapter 5

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

5 Gargouille

Comme Mister Dodo suvait Luna partout, elle pensait qu'il était derrière elle mais trouvant étrange ses "plock plock plock" incessants, elle se retourna et ne le vit pas. Affolée, elle le chercha partout mais ne le trouva pas, alors elle demanda à Harry Potter de regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur, où pouvait bien être Mister Dodo. "Il est devant le bureau de Dumbledore" s"exclama Harry.

Luna suivie de Harry alla jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour récupérer son volatile fugueur. Celui-ci adressait à la gargouille donnant accès au bureau du Directeur, des "plock plock plock" furieux et indignés mais la gargouille répétait inlassablement : "Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer."


	6. Chapter 6

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

6 Nargoles ( c'est mon préféré et le plus long)

Luna assise dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait et vit Mister Dodo, perché sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte : " Hey descends de là ! Tu vas te rompre le cou si tu tombes" mais le volatile bavard répondit "plock plock plock" mais ne bougea pas de son perchoir.

Luna pris d'un doute agita sa baguette en prononçant "Revelio nargolum" (pas du tout copié sur le Revelio hominum" ! Comment ça tu me crois pas Charis ?) et les vit, les petits nargoles qui s'étaient désillusionnés pour mieux piéger son dodo. Ils lui tirèrent la langue et la regardèrent narquoisement mais Luna indifférente à leurs bêtises, les ignora. Elle prit Mister Dodo dans ses bras et monta dans son dortoir.

Là, elle fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir des radis qu'elle enfila comme des perles autour d'une ficelle. Son collier terminé, elle voulut le passer autour du cou de son précieux oiseau, mais les nargoles incitèrent, le volatile à prendre la fuite. Mister Dodo descendit les escaliers du dortoir en poussant des "plock plock plock" colériques.

Luna se mit à la poursuite de son dodo mais quand elle ariva dans la salle commune, elle le vit sortir alors que des élèves entraient. La Serdaigle sortit aussi et courut derrière son oiseau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un alors qu'elle allait attraper Mister Dodo. (gag classique fait et refait mais j'adore)

Luna observa celui qui l'avait rattrapée par le bras, un immense rouquin avec des yeux bleus, encore plus clairs que ceux de Ron Weasley, et qui selon les couleurs de sa cravate d'uniforme, était à Gryffondor. En septième année lui dit-il.

Luna avait complètement oublié son dodo car ce qui la préocuppait était ce géant roux de presque deux mètres, à qui elle bafouilla des remerciements, sans prêter attention au nargole posé sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Le petit Lutin tira une minuscule flèche qui fila droit vers le coeur de la Serdaigle aux yeux rêveurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

7 Rolf Scatmander

Luna n'avait pas rattrapé son dodo et n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Elle était donc en train de chercher partout mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car elle ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête le nom de ce Gryffondor qu'elle avait percuté. Il s'appelait Rolf Scatmander et c'était un joli nom.


	8. Chapter 8

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

8 Severus Snape (point de vue dodo)

Pendant que Luna Lovegood rencontrait Rolf Scatmander, Mister Dodo errait dans les couloirs de Poulard.

Il se sentait seul et ne savait où aller. En temps normal, il suivait sa maitresse et ne se demandait pas où diriger ses pas. Seulement, sa maitresse était fachée après lui, elle l'avait poursuivi en criant : "Reviens reviens... Tu dois porter mon collier de radis." Il l'aimait bien, mais en attendant qu'elle se calme, il pouvait bien suivre quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est alors qu'il aprçut, l'homme en noir, qui regardait tout le monde d'un regard sévère, mais lui il était un dodo, il n'avait pas peur de l'homme en noir. Il était silencieux au début, mais comme l'homme en noir sembalit ne pas s'être aprçu de sa présence, il décida de lui faire profiter de son intellectuelle conversation.

Il ne savait pas si l'homme en noir apprécait ses "plock plock plock", mais il le vit se retourner et trouva jolie la lumoère rouge, qui sortit du baton de bois de l'homme en noir et fonça vers lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

9 Hermione Granger (point de vue dodo)

L'homme en noir avait disparu et quand il ne fut plus immobile, il était dans les bras d'une jeune fille. Ce n'était pas sa maitresse mais elle était gentille de le porter dans ses bras alors il la remercia par des "plock plock plock" affectueux. "Puisque tu n'es plus stupéfixé, tu peux marcher" fit la jeune fille en le posant par terre.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle contineue à le serrer dans ses bras parce qu'elle sentait bon. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui et dise "Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas entrer dans la bibliothèque." Avant qu'il ait le temps de lui répondre par des "plock plock plock" vexés, elle avait disparu.


	10. Chapter 10

Après les Aventures d'un écureuil, j'ai écrit une nouvelle série de drabbles, et c'est aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Charis. Allez lire ses fics qui méritent d'être lues.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood est ma blondinette préférée mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à moi puisque c'est Madame Rowling qui l'a créée et le dodo de compagnie est à Jasper Fforde. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à Pitwick.**

**Désolée de publier en retard mais je vous livre l'intégralité des drabbles pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez Luna et que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC.**

10 Retrouvailles

Il était de nouveau seul à errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il cherchait désespéremment quelqu'un à suivre mais les couloirs étaient déserts. Enfin il y eut à nouveau des gens et cela l'effraya de voir tant de gens d'un seul coup.

Soudain par hasard, il aperçut une chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait bien. Sa maitresse était là à quelques mètres de lui. Il se dirigea vers elle de son pas maladroit de dodo et émit des "plock plock plock joyeux, content de l'avoir retouvée.

Luna se retourna et sourit en apercevant son oiseau préféré : " j'ai une question à te poser : est-ce-que tu trouves que Rolf Scatmander est un joli nom ?" "plock plock plock" répondit Mister Dodo.


End file.
